


One day at a time

by MizukiScarlet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Married Couple, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiScarlet/pseuds/MizukiScarlet
Summary: Hana takes a small moment to help her wife through some struggling times.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	One day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I thought about this a few weeks ago with everything going on, thought it would be cute for them. We can all get through this together <3\. Stay safe everyone!

Angela took a deep breath letting her forehead rest on the palm of her hand. To say the least, she was tired. It was hectic. 

Countless days of people being sick, it felt like it was never ending. She felt as if this was going to never end. 

A knock on her door pulled her attention to Emily, said woman giving the doctor a smile. “How about you go home, get some rest.” 

The Swiss woman shook her head opening up a folder on her side. “I can’t go home.” 

Emily sighed crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve been here for over 48 hours Angela, we have more than enough doctors and nurses today to cover. Go home, rest, see your wife for once. Your kids? I know you want to help, but you have to at least take a break.” 

Angela frowned looking down at the ring on her hand. She sighed, closing the folder. “I can’t rest until this is done. I need to find something, anything at all.”

“We’re going to find something Angela, it’ll take a bit of time. No one is listening to the government so that’s why numbers are rising so much. We have the people, what good are you if you pass out?” 

The doctor leaned back in her chair nodding. “Alright.” She glanced down at her watch sighing again. “I’ll go. But if anything is needed I’m a call away.” 

Emily smiled holding the door open for the doctor. “Just go.” 

Angela shook her head making her way out of her office with Emily behind her. 

“Sometimes you need to stop and think Angela, you’re a doctor yes but not a miracle worker. One day at a time okay?” 

“I know, thank you Emily.” 

Emily nodded pulling her gloves on. 

“Now go, tell Hana and the little ones I said hi.” 

Angela nodded giving Emily a smile.

* * *

The doctor pushed the garage button parking her car to the right of Hana’s. She took a deep breath looking over at her items. 

‘ _ Probably best just to keep those here, only ever bring them to work.’  _

She didn’t want Hana to have to go through a whole sanitation period with all of her items. She got out of the car slipping her lab coat off to hang over her arm. The garage door leading inside opened pulling her attention to it. Hana stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. 

“Hey liebe.” Angela said kicking off her shoes and keeping them at the front of her car. “Hey Angie. I’ll keep this door open,” she said pressing the main garage door to close it. “I got the bathroom ready, I’ll start a load when you’re done undressing.” 

Angela hummed pulling everything out of her pockets following a bit of a distance from the other woman. “I’m going to start the shower, just put everything in the bin.” 

The blonde woman nodded following her wife’s instructions. Not that they were new at all, they’ve been doing this for weeks now. They didn’t want to risk getting the sickness themselves or giving it to their kids or anyone else. It was a high risk for where Angela worked, but people needed help… at least what she could do. 

Angela smiled tossing her lab coat in the bin. “Thank you liebe, I’ll call you when I’m ready.” Hana nodded smiling, she left Angela to start the shower. 

Anglea sighed discarding her clothes one by one into the bin. Once she took everything off she glanced around the corner. “Hana, is it okay for me to come now?” 

“Yep! Shower is ready, just don’t touch anything until you wash your hands please.” 

Angela nodded smiling. “Yes ma’am.” 

Hana chuckled rolling her eyes, she made her way back to the laundry room getting a pair of gloves from one of the cabinets. 

She sorted through Angela’s clothes keeping her keys, wallet and phone in the bin before putting the clothes into the washer. Getting a new pair of gloves she proceeded to decontaminate the things left in the bin, she set them on the washer letting them dry. 

She let out a sigh taking off the gloves throwing them into the trash. She made her way to the kitchen pulling a few things out of the cabinet to make Angela a cup of tea. 

“That was nice.” Angela said wrapping her arms around Hana’s waist making her smile. “I’m glad, you did kinda stink.” 

Angela chuckled. “I apologize liebe.” She said resting her chin on the woman’s shoulder watching her, not that she could do much. She could move. 

“I really am sorry.” She whispered hugging the other woman tighter. Hana sighed setting the tea bag into the mug. 

“I understand Angela, I know you have things to do.” 

“That doesn’t exactly excuse me from not being here for two days.” 

“You have an important job. I knew this when we first started dating, remember?” 

Angela hummed sighing. “I know Liebe. I just feel bad, I should’ve been here for the both of you.” 

Hana nodded letting her hand rest on Angela’s. She sighed twisting herself to face the doctor. “What matters is you’re here now, so stop worrying okay? Hinata isn’t mad at you, she is happy her mama is helping people” 

Angela gave her wife a smile resting her hands on the woman’s hips. “Thank you, for everything these last two months.” 

The woman nodded letting her hand run through the doctor's damp hair. “Just take it one day at a time, this’ll all be over soon enough.” 

“Hopefully.” Angela muttered, giving Hana a kiss on the forehead. “But yes liebe. One day at a time.” 

Hana smiled giving the doctor a kiss on her lips. “Now how about some tea?” 

“Sounds lovely.”


End file.
